<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Los Lobos Del Bosque by RedLlamas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582545">Los Lobos Del Bosque</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas'>RedLlamas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Wolves, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan siempre había escuchado el aullido del lobo del bosque...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Los Lobos Del Bosque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269290">The Wolves in the Forest</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas">RedLlamas</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspirado por "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TrkEh_Af7I">Bella (Remix)</a>" por Wolfine y Maluma</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hay un lobo en el bosque, y al escuchar su canto solitario, el corazón de Ryan se parte en dos.</p>
<p>No espera encontrarse con él unas semanas después cuando resulta perderse entre los arboles en la oscuridad de la noche. El lobo se le acerca, y Ryan lo ve convertirse en un hombre, quien le confesa que es solitario, así que Ryan vuelve a visitarlo cuando puede, trayendo regalos: comida, ropa, amistad.</p>
<p>El lobo le dice su nombre, lo invita a ser parte de su pequeña manada, y Ryan le dice que sí. Tras celebrar con una copas bajo luna llena, al ver la sonrisa del lobo, Ryan cae en cuenta de que se había enamorado.</p>
<p>Al preguntarle porque estaba sonriendo, Ryan sacude la cabeza, y dice que con un hombre tan bello, él con una botella, se dejo enredar fácil, "caí en las garras tuyas."</p>
<p>El lobo solo se ríe, y por fin lo besa, con garras sobre sus manos bajo luna llena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hay dos lobos en el bosque, y al escuchar sus cantos, uno sabe que ya no estan solitarios.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>